Breaking Chains
by rose in the snow
Summary: Gogo likes old things so when she finds an old arcade game, she restores it. When she does, she meets an adorable racer and a sweet "bad guy". Too bad that they won't be only ones that she gets to meet. Bubble Breaker and Vanilla Ham.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Chains

**A/N: I saw that there was only 2 crossovers here and decided to help increase that. Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

_"We all have something that chains us. Sometimes, like marriage or love, we pick the chains. Other times we don't. Its up to us what chains we keep and which ones we break."_

* * *

-Gogo walked into her bedroom and collasped on her bed. She had tried to clean out her room but she had been busy lately. In a corner sat something she had recently been given. It was an old arcade game from a recently closed shop that the team had defended.

She walked over and opened up the side panel. It worked but Gogo wanted to make it even better. She wanted to find away to move technology from the go-kart game into the real world. She had spent several days on the project with a little bit of success. She was almost done and she had invited Hiro to come and help. There were just a few more wires to connect. She connected the second to last one when there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened the door for Hiro. He bounded inside with a big smile. "Where's Baymax?" Gogo asked.

"I am right here." Baymax said and squished his arms into the room.

"Glad you're here. Only two wires left to connect." She bent and saw the two wires in the center of the machine. "Hiro can you connect those two?"

"Sure." He said and quickly connected the two.

"Let's test this." Gogo said and plugged in the game. With a bright pink light, two people appeared in the center of the room. The first thing Gogo saw was a four foot tall 12 year old girl with hair in a dirty ponytail and green sweatshirt. The other person was a tall man, about 6 foot 2 with brown spikey hair and looked very strong.

"Ralph, where are we?" The girl asked as she stood and looked at the others.

"Baymax who are they?" Hiro asked.

"I will scan them and see." A moment later, "Scan complete. They are from two video game, 'Fix-it Felix' and 'Sugar Rush'. Vanellope age 12, racer, smart, but used to be bullied. Ralph age 21, bad guy but wants to be a hero. Allies."

"Allies, huh? So who are you?" Vanellope asked and crossed her arms.

"I'm Hiro and this is Baymax."

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"Gogo." Gogo said after blowing a bubble.

"Nice to meet you." Ralph said and held out his hand to Gogo who shook his. Ralph's hand was about 2 sizes larger than Gogo's small hands.

"Where are we?" Vanellope said as she walked and looked out the window. "It doesn't look like any game that I know of."

"It's not a video game." Hiro replied trying to help.

"Superheroes and technology though." Gogo said as she started trying to get rid of stuff from her room.

"Do you need help?" Ralph asked as she tried to move a large video game system.

Gogo didn't like to ask for help. Most of the time she didn't even ask her friends for help. The game was heavy though so she agreed. "Yes please."

Ralph came over and pulled out the arcade game. He looked at the side of the console and he moved back in fear. "What is it?" Gogo asked.

"Where did you find this game?" He asked.

"I don't know. I like to repair old games. I haven't fixed this one yet." Gogo replied. "What's wrong the game?"

"What game is it?" Vanellope asked, moving closer to Ralph.

Hiro looked and read the name out loud. "Turbotim. Baymax scan the game."

"Okay." A moment later Baymax said "Turbotime. An arcade game from the 1980s. It was a well-liked go-kart until the main character left to take over Sugar Rush."

"How does he know that?" Vanellope asked Hiro with a slight angry tone.

"He's a robot. He scanned the game." Hiro said with a shrug.

Lifting up one finger, Baymax said "I read the code of the game."

"You can read code outside a game?" Vanellope asked looking up at Baymax.

"Yes I can do many things." Baymax said.

"I have a question. What's wrong with Turbotime?" Gogo asked.

"Turbo tried to take over my game. He tried to kill me." Vanellope said looking up at Gogo. Gogo blew a bubble and without any expression on her face. Vanellope stared back and popped the bubble. "Can you hear? He tried to kill me."

"I heard you. He's not here now. Plus there are people out there that can protect you guys." Gogo said and then tried to move the game again.

Ralph put his hand over hers "Wait." He said as she turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

She felt heat rising into her face. "Let my hand go. You don't like this game so I'll just get rid of it."

"Just keep it here for now. It's better that we know where it is in case something something happens."

"Fine." Gogo said as the annoyed look left her face. Ralph's hand was still on top of hers. She could still feel the heat of it on fingers. He moved it away as soon as she agreed.

"You said that there were people here that could protect us from Turbo? If your police is like the police in Sugar Rush, I think you're wrong about that."

"No." Gogo said as she started walking around her room again.

"Who do you mean then?" Vanellope asked and crossed her arms.

"Hiro, you want to tell her?" Gogo asked looking over at him.

"Uh, okay I guess." Hiro said. Gogo looked over at him again. This behavior was strange for the normally super confident little kid. "There's a group of superheroes that protect San Fransokyo." Hiro said.

"Do you know who they are?" Vanellope asked with a curious voice.

"Well. Yes..." Hiro said as the rest of the heroes came into Gogo's room.

"Hey everybody!" Fred said with his easygoing smile, not realizing that there were two extra people in the room.

"I don't like coming here. It just feels so unorganized to me." Wasabi said and looked around nervously.

"Hello Hiro, Baymax and Gogo!" Honey Lemon said and walked in with a pizza box. None of them noticed the two strangers in the room.

"Thanks." Gogo said and took a slice. She sat down on her bed while she ate.

"We couldn't decide what types to get so we got one cheese and then we picked up dessert." Honey said.

"What did you get for desert?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon said "Chocolate cake."

"Yum. I love chocolate." Vanellope said and jumped up and down with joy.

"Be careful Vanellope." Baymax said.

"Vanellope?" Honey Lemon and Wasabi said in confusion turning to look at the small girl.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and said "S'up Vanilla?"

"Not much, Who are you guys?" Vanellope said.

"I was wondering how long it would take you guys to them." Gogo said and took another bite.

The three heroes looked around the room and finally found Ralph looking at objects around the room.

"Nice to meet you." Honey Lemon said.

Wasabi stuck out his hand for Ralph to shake but only after putting on some santizer.

"Dude." Fred said and fist bumped Ralph.

"Fa la la la." Baymax said and repeated the motion.

"Guys I want you to meet Vanllope and Ralph. They came out of the game I was trying to fix." Gogo said after finishing her slice of pizza.

"Hiro, there is danger happening in the city." Baymax said.

"Okay. Let's go." Hiro said and everyone raced out of the room except Gogo, Ralph and Vanellope.

"You guys can come." Gogo said and Ralph and Vanellope left. Gogo locked the door and made her way quickly to where the otheres were.

In Fred's suite, the others were already getting dressed. Gogo ran in and changed. "What are you guys doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Remember those heroes I was telling you about?" Hiro asked on Baymax's back. Vanellope and Ralph nodded. "Well, that's us."

"No way!" Ralph said with a look of shock.

"Yeah it is." Gogo said with a nod. "Ralph, why don't you ride with Hiro and I'll take Vanellope."

"Okay." Ralph said as he went over with the others.

Vanellope bounced over and jumped on Gogo. Gogo turned to the others with a wink and said "See you guys later." before speeding out into the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Chains Chapter 2

* * *

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I am so happy that so many people love the story and have favorite/followed/reviewed or just read it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gogo moved through traffic with ease and quickly arrived at the place. She looked up to find two men dressed in white jumpsuits and helmets stadning on the roof of a nearby building. "What is this?' Gogo asked in confusion. "Its just two guys standing on top of a building."

They appeared to have heard her and pulled out two large weapons. One had a special kind of gun that Gogo had never seen before and the other had something that looked like a machine gun and a crossbow. She clicked her tongue at how easily they would be taken down. "Even with those machines, you will never stop the Big Hero 6!" She cried up to them even though she was the only one standing there. Without another word she spent no time racing up to the side of the building with Vanellope shouting with joy as she clung to her back.

Vanellope jumped down on the roof and Gogo went over and threw some discs at the two shadowy figures on the roof. The discs bounced off their armored jumpsuits. Gogo didn't think anything of it.

Next she planned to use her speed to confuse them and attack them. Gogo was perched to race toward the two men standing there when one of them raised the laser canon and aimed it at her chest. When the laser ball hit her, she felt a searing pain like a rash all over her stomach. It some how had moved under her armor and was eating away the skin on her stomach.

She knew that the attack was suppose to stun her or stop her for attacking since the pain would be to much to bare. To Gogo, this pain was nothing. She had felt terrible pain in the past, much worse than the pain she was feeling now. She hadn't stopped fighting then and she didn't plan to stop fighting now. She shot forward toward them, hoping that they would be surprised by the attack. Sadly they weren't and the one that hadn't shot her before aimed his crossbow. "You'll need to be faster than that!" She cried as she dodged the arrows with speed and grace. One hit could be fatal to the mission of stopping them so it was of upmost importance that she avoid the arrows until the others got there.

She was able to avoid them for a while before a rogue arrow hit her in her thigh. She had barely even known that she had been hit until she realized that she wasn't moving as fast. A chill went through her body but she refused to give up. She had been in moments of greater distress when she was a child so this seemed to be nothing. She just couldn't rely on her speed anymore.

A new arrow was loaded into the crossbow. Gogo didn't want to learn the deadly affects of this new weapon. She threw out some disks, the only part of her armor that hadn't been affected by the speed reducing arrow. The disks hit a quiver of arrows over but it didn't affect the lightning fast speed of the arrows flying toward her. Before she could move out of the way, another arrow hit her, this time in the side. This arrow stung a lot more than the last one had but it took effect a lot more slowly.

She felt that she speed was a little higher now. She started racing toward them as her eyes started getting blurry in the corners as if she was crying. _C__ome on guys. I swear if you let Wasabi drive..._ There was a black spot that had replaced the blurriness and started to spread. The things that she had seen just seconds ago began to disappear into the gaping darkness. A slow wave of cold terror swept over Gogo again. It gripped her much tighter than the first time but she would continue to fight. She could still her the sound of the arrows coming out there so she hoped to distract the two until the others came or the affects wore off.

Despite being blind, Gogo was able to dodge arrows for a few minutes. _What type of arrow is next? One that will kill me? Paralyze me?_

The others finally landed on the roof. Gogo could hear the engine of a car turn off. "Ralph!" Vanellope cried and ran over to her large friend.

"Vanellope!" Gogo cried, being distracted from the arrows flying at her from all directions. A sole arrow flew through the air and hit her in the shoulder. The pain shot through her body in an instant. Her knees buckled and she fell forward toward the edge of the roof.

The other heroes had been fighting the two strange people on the roof and hadn't seen Gogo fall. Ralph had though. He quickly set Vanellope down and ran over to were Gogo was. Gogo's body had already started racing toward the ground. Ralph saw there was only one option to save the fallen hero, to go over the edge with her.

_I was standing on the edge and I hadn't even realized it. I'm slow. I'm blind. I'm hurt. No one will save me now, I'm not even strong even to protect myself._

Just as this thought ran through her head, two strong hands pulled her close to a person's warm body. She grabbed onto her protector's clothes, like a small lost child. No more thoughts ran through her head the rest of the way down. There was a large crash as the street cracked and the two landed. The darkness started to fade and light started to return to her eyes. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position but she couldn't move her arms or legs. She started whimpering and Ralph picked her up in his arms to take her back to the others. Gogo knew she looked weak right now but she had no other way to get back to the others. Ralph took the injured Gogo to the roof as the two men in jumpsuits disappeared into the night.

Hiro raced over to his injured friend as the others quickly followed, well Baymax moved as fast as his pudgy legs would go, over to the injured hero. "What happened?" Honey Lemon asked in a concerned voice.

"I was just thrown off a building after being shot with several arrows." Her voice was strong and she could feel the motion returning to her body but her sight had gone back to complete darkness. "I just want to know one thing before we go back home."

"What is that?" Fred asked, ready to answer the most profound question in the world.

"Is the reason why you're later is because Wasabi was driving here?" Even though she couldn't see it was obvious that they were all looking at each other and deciding what to tell her.

"Baymax's rocket blasters ran out of fuel and Wasabi was the only one with a license."

"I knew it."


End file.
